


Under the Watch of the Red Oak

by LocalRamblingHousePlant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human, Human/Monster Friendship, Monsters, Original Fiction, Other, dryad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalRamblingHousePlant/pseuds/LocalRamblingHousePlant
Summary: A dryad and a human bond through the autumn winds and hard times. A friendship between the two is rare, but cherished nonetheless.Told from the viewpoint of a dryad disguising themselves as a tree.
Kudos: 4





	Under the Watch of the Red Oak

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my girlfriend for giving me this idea! I don't know if I'm gonna expound on it, but I'm glad I got something creative out.

Wind weaves itself through my boughs, and I shiver just a bit with the cold. I’m turning orange; autumn is coming. The world is changing again. Not many Earthborn visit my shade now that they have no need for it, as the winds turn icy and the sun seems to retreat behind looming grey skies. It always seemed cruel, how once winter came, the tiny creatures flittering about their busy lives would come to ignore me for months on end. It is not their fault, though. I too would hide away instead of sleeping in the cold if I had the want to do so. But… I must remain here. My roots have been planted for years now, and leaving the soil I’ve become so at home in would be foolish. 

I only move when I need to. Such is the way of things.

I see her again today, when the sun is hanging in the middle of the sky. Soft brown hair, a shy expression gracing her spot covered face, a plush jacket, and as usual, a book clutched close to her chest. She always seems to make her way to my roots when she is feeling at her worst, comforting herself by sitting with her back against me and losing herself in the pages of a novel. But today, she seems even more grim than usual, and doesn’t open the book for a good long while. This worries me. Caring for Earthborn is not the job for a Rootborn, like myself. But nonetheless, this still worries me.

I do my best to shield her from the harsh gales of autumn, my arms stretching out slow enough so that she doesn’t notice. Revealing myself would be unwise, after all the years she has spent sitting in that exact spot. I don’t want her to cease her routine, so I move with caution, as if being battered by the wind myself. 

She seems to look up when she hears my leaves rustling with the cold. Through tears, she smiles as if I’m an old friend. “You too, huh…? Autumn kinda sucks, I know.” Her tone is soft, fond. But despite its low volume, I still hear her. 

I always try my best to listen, since it is all I can offer. Such is the way of things.

“It’s… kinda stupid what happened, hah…!” She laughs off her pain at first, as usual. “Everything just got on my nerves today… and after a while I just couldn’t take all the noise anymore, all the movement…” Her smile fades, and she leans closer to me as if seeking any form of comfort she could find. Her body shakes, but I can tell it’s not from the callous weather. I want to move, to embrace her when things become difficult. And yet… 

“Sometimes I just wanna climb up there and never come down, you know…?” The tiny woman seems to shrug away from me after that, looking ashamed. “Gods, what am I doing…? I’m talking to a tree. Am I that much of a loser…?” She sounds almost disappointed in herself, and I want nothing more than to reassure her. I hear you, I would say. You are not alone. 

One of my bronzing leaves is let go, twisting through the sky, and landing on her shoulder. She seems startled, and the woman takes it, turning it over by its stem and staring at the colors fading from emerald to amber. Taking a deep breath, she leans back again and opens her book, beginning to read through. I smile, high above her, as I see her keep the leaf between her fingers. At least I could offer such a small comfort. 

I spend time with her when the world is harsh to her. Being Earthborn looks exhausting, and I do not envy her. But I do try to keep her company in my own silent way. I can almost feel the glares of the others, as my arms move again to keep the gusts of autumn wind from her. But as usual, they do not move to correct me or my behavior. It would be dangerous to do so.

It is hours before she stands back to her feet, stretching and groaning after having been in the same sitting position. It is always nearly dark when this Earthborn decides to head back to her own residence. She looks up at me once more, and graces me with a smile. 

“Thanks, old friend. I’ll be alright.” As if to reassure me, she pats a hand on one of my thicker branches in a gesture of comfort. I am surprised to find I do feel consoled by the token of kindness she leaves me. As the sun begins to set, she walks away and again I am left alone. 

I am grateful for her. Bonding with one of her kind is rare as a Rootborn, and I cherish the visits with my entire soul. It is a gift she gives me, and I don’t take it lightly. 

I only hope one day I can comfort her during her trials. But until then, I stand here day after day, awaiting her return. 

Such is the way of things.


End file.
